What if it was Orion
by Ellejay156
Summary: Helen decides to let Lucas go and be with Orion. This starts after they See his parents. Very adult themed not for young readers.


Helen ran her fingers across the scar on his chest, and then fanned her palm out to touch as much of him as she could at once. He lowered his head and kissed her, pulling her down with him beneath the oncoming wave.

Helen didn't have chance to freak out about being under water – she was too intent on returning the kiss. She didn't even notice that she was breathing the water like it was air as she slid her hands across his shoulders and the back of his neck. The only thing she could think was how amazing Orion felt. But not right.

An image of Lucas flew into her memory and she felt herself hesitate. Orion pulled away, the look on his face told her he knew what she was thinking. With everything Helen had she closed off that piece of her. Lucas was her cousin and she knew she could never truly be with him. She couldn't be happy with him. Orion was already swimming away from her his jaw set, the hurt showing on his face. She caught up to him with ease but she was to intent on her mission to realise she was as graceful in the water as a dolphin.

Orion turned around as she grabbed his ankle and tried to pull away from her as she pulled him back so their lips were millimetres apart. Orion shook his head but Helen ignored his protest and this time she initiated the kiss. Orion tried to pull away but she could feel his will weakening with every second that passed. After a moment she knew she had won him over. She felt him grab her thighs and pull her towards him, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist. The kiss was growing more intense and she became aware of the growing bulge between her legs. She pulled away blushing, knowing what she wanted, needed but the gravity of her first time suddenly weighing on her mind. Orion stared at her, she heard his voice as clearly as if they were on land "we don't have to do this, I won't force you" the hurt clear in his voice. "I want you so badly" Helen replied "but… I've never done this before" her cheeks flooding with colour she broke his gaze.

Orion smiled at her seeing the mixed emotions nervousness, embarrassment but it was clear that the strongest one was lust. Still holding her he seemed to call towards the beach, they began to slowly rise out the water as the neared land. Walking hand and hand back towards their clothes Orion repeated himself this time his voice wavering slightly "we don't have to do this", "but I want to" came Helens reply.

She walked towards him not quite knowing what to do with herself. 'Just kiss him' she told herself. When she reached Orion she pulled him close to her kissing him passionately , he kissed back wrapping his arms around her. Helen reached behind herself took origins hand and guided it to her bra clasp. He made light work of it and her bra fell between them. Orion moved from her lip trailing kisses down her jaw line, down her neck and finally onto her chest, orion paused to look into Helens eyes, finally sensing that she was there in body aswell as mind, totally focused on him he reached his target.

Orion took Helens right nipple in his mouth sucking hard, Helen let out a loud moan of pleasure not caring in the slightest if anyone heard. Nervously Helen moved her right hand onto his torso, she began to slowly move her hands south, Orions breath became deep with want, down over his abdomen hesitating slightly at the rim of Orions boxer shorts. Orion changed to her left nipple, Helen let out another loud moan she could hear herself panting although she didn't feel out of breath. Slipping her fingers tips down slowly past the top of his boxer shorts she felt his breath hitch. Helen firmly took hold of Orions cock, she opened her eyes in shock 'oh my god, it's massive, it's not going to fit' she thought to herself. Helen felt Orion begging to chuckle against her breast, then he was full on laughing, Helen knew Orion had felt exactly what she thinking.

Orion fell backwards, pulling Helen down with him, she put her arms out to stop herself falling smack into him. He hooked his thump either side of her panties and tugged on them Helen bent forward so her breast lightly touched Orions bare chest lifting her hips as she did so he could easily slip them off. Helen slowly lowered herself back down she felt with her thighs that Orion had removed his boxers. Orion groaned loudly at the touch of her bare thighs against his skin, he snaked his hand towards the back of her head pulling her sharply towards him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and Helen kissed back feverishly. Orion stroked down Helens body sliding his hand slowly between her legs, he began caressing the soft pubic hair, "yes" whispered Helen.

Orion pushed a finger into her and Helen groaned loudly, he slid back out slowly and found her sweet spot and began massaging it with the tip of his finger. Helen had never felt anything like it, she could feel the pressure building and the earth began to tremble. At her ear she could hear Orion "your going to cause an earth quake" but her only response was begging him not to stop. He withdrew his finger and Helens eyes flew open "don't you dare…" But her sentence was cut short as Orion grabbed hold of her waist and flipped her underneath him. He was now kneeling between her legs. He lifted her backside up carefully and began to kiss and lick down the inside of he thighs. Helen covered her eyes with her arms she knew what he was going to do but she couldn't watch. Helen felt Orions hot breath at her entrance, his fingers either side of her slit pulling her open, totally exposed. She felt his hot, wet tongue lick slowly up until he found that sweet spot again. He began to suck and nibble and lick, Helens head began to go fuzzy, the blood pulsing through her ears drowned out the sound of the sea. With both her hands she grabbed Orions head forcing his face even closer into her. "Oh shit, oh my go…. Orion don't stop. Orion don't. ORION"! Helen screamed as her body began to shudder, she knew what was coming the sweet release seconds away. Helen came so hard, she thought she was going to pass out. Before she had time to even catch her breath Orion was on top of her, kissing her. She realised she was tasting herself over his lips but she didn't care. Her head hadn't cleared "are you ready" Orion asked " this may sting". Helen answered "yes, yes, yes" although she was in such a dreamy state she hardly realised what she had said yes to. Orion reached down and grabbed his cock, teasing himself towards Helens entrance. Helen realised there was no going back. Then he was inside her. She let out a little cry but the sharp sting was gone in seconds. Her body already having repaired itself. Orion began thrusting his hips, slowly at fist. "Oh Helen" he moaned. " you feel amazing". Gather speed he thrust faster. In a few seconds of clarity a thought flashed across Helens mind. She was stronger than Orion. He opened his eyes in shock ½ a second before she grabbed his shoulders and pushed. He went down grabbing her arse as he did. Now she was on top. Helen was in charge. Helen stopped moving, looking down at Orion she smiled. Admiring how perfect he was. She could sense Orions frustration, she could feel him trying to thrust under her but she kept her thighs clamped down. Orions hands found her hips "you are beautiful Helen" he said as he tried to move her with his hands. He wanted to feel himself sliding in and out of her. He had been so close. Helen began to laugh, throwing her head back, her hair shining in the moonlight. She felt so powerful straddling him with him unable to move. She shifted from side to side, Orions eyes closed in bliss thinking she was going to carry on. "Do you like that Orion". "Yes" he replied as she stopped. "Your teasing me" he said as he grabbed her and tried to force her back underneath him. But Helen wasn't going anywhere. Tracing shapes up his chest "what do you want Orion" Helen asked. "This" came his reply. Smiling at him again "I mean exactly what do you want, I'm a little new to this". She came across unsure but in her head she knew exactly what she was doing."tell me" she coaxed. "I want to feel you going up and down on my cock" Orion replied holding her hips firmly. Helen took his hands in her and kissed them softly. She knew his past. She wanted to make him feel wanted and loved. The tender moment last a few seconds before Helen locked her eyes on Orions. Pushing his hands firmly down into the sand and holding his wrists she came close to his face "BEG" she shouted at him. Confusion came across Orions face "what" he replied. " you heard me, beg. Beg me to fuck you". Confusion turned to shock, this wasn't the sweet Helen Orion knew. He had been expecting to make love to her. "Comon Orion. I know you are holding back. I know you can do better" she goaded him. "Helen….i, Helen"Orion stuttered over the words. "I said beg" came Helens booming voice. Orion could feel the static building in the air and Helens body starting to buzz. " fuck me" Orion shouted back "fuck me hard…. Please. Please" Orion begged Helen threw herself back and began to move her hips "that's it" Orion shouted "faster". They didn't brake their stare as Helen moved her hips faster and faster she could feel the sensation building again. Crying out his name she built up more speed. Orion noticed she had closed her eye, so ceased the moment to pick her up turn her around on her knees and enter her from behind. It was so fast Helen hadn't even finished screaming his name. Orion grabbed Helens waist tightly and she rammed backwards into his cock. Helen screamed in shock. The new position made him go so much deeper, hitting a sweet spot she didn't know was there. " holy shit" she cried as Orion guided her, in and out harder and faster. They were both dripping in sweat. "Orion. Oh my god. Yes " she screamed "that's it yes…. Oh fuck I'm gonna cum" Helen screamed. The tightening of her inside was the final bit for Orion. He called her name as he came hardly inside her. He fell to her side pulling her with him. Neither of them able to catch their breaths. Helen began to cry softly into his chest. Worried Orion pulled her face up to look towards his, years fell down her cheeks. "Oh no Helen, don't cry" orion fussed. " did I hurt you I'm so sorry". "No" Helen replied "I don't know why I am crying. That was just,amazing". Orion agreed "I've never done that before" Helen looked confused. He explained "well, they have always been mortal before, that's why I was holding back to start with. Can't use full strength or I'd rip them to pieces, that was my first time with someone like me and just wow, it felt so good to use every bit of me" Helen began to smile finally understanding what he meant. Helen began absentmindedly drawing pictures with her fingers over his body.

Helen began to get self conscious. He body temperature had dropped slightly and she was all too aware that she was completely naked. Helen stood up to make her way back to her clothes. Orion noticed she was starting to shiver. Catching up to her he wrapped his thick arms around her waist pulling her close. "I can warm you up" Orion said the smile clear in his voice. Helen giggled she may not know a lot but she knew that a man needed a short while until he could perform again. Orion laughed "another good thing about being a demigod. Always ready to go" Helen gasped in shock, he most certainly was!


End file.
